Naruella
by Lunarlight97
Summary: Naruto serves the Hyuuga's in a small kingdom ruled by the Uchiha's. Lady Hinata will be attending the festival being held in order to determine who shall become queen, but what happens when Naruto has been drafted to escort her there? SasuNaru and possible ItaHina in later chapters, I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: If you do not like boy x boy pairing then I'm telling you to leave right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I don't own Cinderella either. **

Chapter 1

_'There she had to do hard work from morning until evening, get up before daybreak, carry water, make the fires, cook, and wash. Besides this, the sisters did everything imaginable to hurt her. They made fun of her, scattered peas and lentils into the ashes for her, so that she had to sit and pick them out again. In the evening when she had worked herself weary, there was no bed for her. Instead she had to sleep by the hearth in the ashes. And because she always looked dusty and dirty, they called her Cinderella.' _-Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm.

"Naruto, make sure you wash the dishes. They're starting to pile up."

"Also, make sure you wash the floors today."

"Don't forget to do the laundry. You have to be extra careful with those dresses for the ball! Be sure to wash them by hand."

"Start on lunch soon. I'm starving."

"The bookshelves are getting dusty. Have you not been keeping up with that?"

"Naruto, I spilled my coffee. Clean it immediately before the floor stains."

"Naruto, the trash needs to be taken out."

"Naruto."

"Naruto."

"Naruto!"

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a servant of the Hyuuga's, a respected noble family in our tiny kingdom. They're courteous enough to let me serve them in exchange for food and shelter.

I'm lucky, really. I grew up without parents, and I guess for some reason that makes me a horrible person. No one wanted to even give me a chance, but the Hyuuga's were nice enough to let me step inside their house, let alone sleep in it. Not to mention they let me eat the food that they don't want.

Yeah, I'm still not treated with the most respect, but after I started working for the Hyuuga's, people started being a little civil with me, which is a nice change.

"N-Naruto?"

Most of the Hyuuga's see me as nothing more than a servant, and sometimes I feel like I'm treated even lower than that; like a slave, really. The only kind person in this household is Lady Hinata, a quiet girl about my age.

"Yes Lady Hinata? What shall I do for you?" I can't help but smile every time I talk to her. For some reason, she feels more like a friend than my employer.

"I… I wasn't all that hungry this morning and I was wondering if you would like the rest…"

The thing about Lady Hinata is that she wouldn't dare step out of the strict rules that her father has put her under when it comes to dealing with me. She just manages to find little loopholes in the directions she's given. For example, I'm only allowed to be fed table scraps. Thus, at least once a day, Hinata will eat only a small portion of her meal and offer me the rest in order to make sure I'm fed enough to sustain myself.

"I thank you for your kindness Lady Hinata."

But sometimes, I have to make sure that she's eating enough to sustain _her_self.

"However, I am not all that hungry. Are you sure that you are finished? I'll take your plate to the kitchen for you."

"Ah… Actually, I think I will eat a little more. T-Thank you."

I give her a knowing smile and return to scrubbing the floor.

…

"Remember Hinata, when you attend the festival tomorrow you must keep your chin up. Show off your face. Otherwise the prince will not notice you." Lady Hyuuga says, pausing in eating her dinner in order to make direct eye-contact with her daughter.

"Yes Mother."

"Speak up. No one can ever hear you."

"Yes Mother." Hinata replies a little louder.

"You should be more like your sister. Hanabi, teach your sister how to act properly." Lord Hyuuga cuts in.

"Yes Father." Comes Hanabi's dutiful reply.

Hinata only bites her lip and places her fork down, announcing through the action that she is no longer hungry.

…

The following morning is hectic.

Lady Hyuuga wants to insure that both of her daughters are properly dressed for the ball and that each girl looks her best. Thus, I'm instructed to help with tightening strings and laces. I feel especially bad when Lady Hyuuga calls me into the room and instructs me to tighten Hinata's already constricting corset. Apparently Lady Hyuuga could no longer pull it tighter and wanted to see if a man's strength could do a proper job.

Hinata, who already seemed on the verge of illness, now looks like she could pass out at any moment.

After Lady Hyuuga has left the room to attend to Lady Hanabi, I assist Hinata in loosening her constrictions enough so her lungs can function enough for her to breathe a little. She thanks me and I leave the room.

…

Several hours later Lord Neji arrives. Lord Hyuuga has arranged for Neji to escort Lady Hinata to the festival that will be occurring later tonight. It's apparently supposed to last three nights and the princes shall be choosing brides. Everyone wants Lady Hinata to marry Prince Itachi, but they figure if Prince Sasuke accepts her that it will still be an amazing accomplishment.

The King has fallen ill recently and it's easy to see that he's not doing well if he's trying to marry off his heirs. Prince Itachi seems to be everyone's main concern, seeing as he's first in line to take the throne. However, it's also well known that Itachi has been sickly for years and there is worry that he will not make it long enough to give and raise a new heir in time. Thus, Prince Sasuke has also been signed up for marriage as a back-up. The things you hear when you serve a noble family.

I remember meeting Prince Sasuke once, actually. Though, I didn't realize it was him until later. Honestly, he kind of seems like a prick. Well, maybe that was just part of his disguise, but he seemed pretty genuine to me.

_I pay for the fresh fruit and leave the stall behind in favor of exploring the market some. I can't stay long, but I like being out of the house. It's refreshing… relaxing… peaceful-_

_At least it was. _

_"I'm really sorry!" I say almost immediately. _

_The hooded man glares back at me. His eyes are the color of coals. He seems pale, extremely so, as if he has never been touched by the sun before. He has flawless skin, and from what I can tell, his hair is dark. _

_"If you would watch where you're going you wouldn't have to apologize at all. Idiot."_

_ I've normally been pretty good at keeping my temper, being harassed by the entire kingdom since I was born, but this guy… There's just something about him that makes me want to strangle someone, preferably him!_

_"What did you just call me?"_

_"What, are you deaf _and _dumb?" I growl at this._

_"Are you looking for a fight?"_

_"I wouldn't want to embarrass you." The man –though he looks about my age- mocks, giving me an arrogant smirk._

_If looks could kill._

_I nearly throw down my forgotten fruits and lay into this guy, but I need to get back to the Hyuuga house. If I don't get back soon I'll be looking at even more work to do._

_I don't give him a reply and simply storm off towards the Hyuuga household, leaving behind the market and that cocky jerk._

I found out about a week after I met Prince Sasuke that he was actually the Prince. I was in the market again when he passed by with about five body guards, dressed in royal attire that would catch anyone's attention. I know he recognized me because he gave me that same arrogant smirk. If he wasn't heavily protected I might have actually tried to rip his stupid mouth off his face.

I think about him every now and then. I mainly wonder how in the world he managed to become such an asshole. But sometimes I think of how much it must suck having to possibly be taking responsibility over an entire kingdom at this age.

I pity the Prince in a way, because I know what it's like to have so much expected of you, but you can only do so much. Like now, I'm always expected to keep this entire house functioning, but I'm only one person and I can only do so much. We are similar, in a way, but his circumstances are much more dire.

"Shit!"

"Naruto!"

Oh great. What now?

I rush over to where I'm being called, still holding the broom I had been using to sweep the kitchen, and find Lord Hyuuga kneeling next to a grimacing Neji. From what I can gather from the fact that his leg looks like a boomerang and our location, I'm going to guess that he fell down the stairs.

"Lord Hyuuga." I say, alerting him of my presence.

"Naruto, what on earth did you do to the stairs?"

"Sir?" Please don't tell me he's trying to blame me.

"I just can't see Neji just falling down the stairs like that. They're slick. What did you do to them?" He's totally blaming me.

"I washed them like I was instructed, sir." I reply, trying to be as courteous as possible.

"And was that all?" Lord Hyuuga asks, standing from his position next to his nephew to move in front of me.

"Yes sir." I say, trying desperately not to be intimidated.

"I think you lying." He growls dangerously low.

I feel my eyes widen as panic sets in. What did I ever do wrong? Okay, there was the time that I accidently dropped some dishes a couple weeks back, but I tripped! He couldn't seriously still be mad about that, could he?

"F-Father?"

Another reason why I should worship Lady Hinata; she saves me when I get myself into sticky situations with her family.

It takes a minute before Lord Hyuuga shifts his attention away from me and turns it towards his daughter who is carefully picking her way down the stairs in her elegant ball gown.

I have to remind myself that this is the same Hinata; there is such a drastic change in her appearance. Her long hair has been curled and her lavender dress is simple yet sleek, embroidered with what looks like diamonds. Her earrings are almost long enough to brush her shoulders. They match the embroidery of her dress. Her shoes look as if they'd been dipped in silver, as if they weren't made of the precious metal entirely.

She's beautiful, I have to admit. I would be surprised if she didn't catch anyone's eye tonight.

"We need to get Neji to the nearest doctor." Lord Hyuuga announces after a moment.

"Will I be accompanying you?" Hinata asks.

"No. You will be attending the festival. I would feel more comfortable if you had an escort, but I doubt we will find one in time."

"W-What… What about N-Naruto?"

The entire room freezes. I feel like the ground has just given out beneath me and I'm falling. Lord Hyuuga looks like his daughter just asked him to strip naked and run around the town. Hinata ignores our reactions. She's strangely determined.

"Hinata darling… He's a servant boy; he couldn't possibly look the pa-"

"He could help him clean up. He could wear Neji's suit. They're about the same size." She hasn't broken eye-contact, but her lack of stuttering speaks volumes alone.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea, Hinata."

"W-Why not? It would only be for tonight, until we can find someone to take his place."

"No, Hinata."

"Please."

"No!"

"You know I can't do this by myself."

"I don't care, the answer is no!"

"Then I'm not going!"

There's another pause. The tension is palpable. Hinata has never raised her voice before.

"Can we please just get a damn doctor!" Neji grits out and I realize I'd been holding my breath.

"Yes, of course." Lord Hyuuga replies before turning to Hinata. "I don't have time to deal with you."

As Lord Hyuuga carries Neji out, Hinata motions for me to follow her up the stairs. We pace down the hallway towards her room and once inside she lightly pulls me over to one of the chairs and makes me sit down.

"I'll be back, I'm sure Father has an old suit that will fit you." She says.

I open my mouth to protest but Lady Hinata leaves the room before I can.

I'm still shocked by her actions. I never thought in a million years that Hinata would ever go against Lord Hyuuga's will.

However, despite this shock and confusion, one thought seems to find its way into my head.

Prince Sasuke will be attending the festival, and it's entirely possible that we will meet him there.

**AN: Whew! Hello there. Welcome to this random story that I decided to start writing. Sorry if this seems rushed, I'm just so excited to get to the festival. **

**I have no idea how long this is going to be, by the way. Again, this just randomly came to me. Though, it should only be about 5. I don't think it will be terribly long. And if it is, then we're all in for quite the ride. **

**Sorry if there are any typos. I went over it and fixed most of them I think, but I'm pretty sure there is still a couple in there. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope I will see you next chapter. I a lot will be happening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yup, another chapter! Sorry this one took so long. I tried to find time to write over break but I promised my friends that I'd actually be social. Thank you to everyone who chose to favorite/follow/review, I love you all so very much. Including the guest that said that they misread the title for nutella and almost read this despite not liking Yaoi XD I'm so glad for whoever shared that, because it made me laugh. Just thought I would let you guys know that.**

Chapter 2-

'_When she arrived at the palace, Cinderella was swept into a dream world. As she and the Prince swirled around the dance floor, everybody turned to stare at the beautiful girl who had caught the Prince's eye. "Who is she?" they asked. "She must be a princess." None could have imagined that earlier that day she had been dressed in rags.' –_Sarah E. Heller

"There! You look great." Hinata says, running her fingers through my hair one last time.

I have to say, compared to my normal appearance, I look amazing. But I know I won't look nearly as stunning as those who have been preparing for the past few days. The suit I'm in fits nicely. There are a couple of loose areas and the waist is a little tight, but other than that it looks pretty good. Hinata found some old shoes to go with that fit surprisingly well and still looked nice with the suit.

"Lady Hinata, are you sure about this?"

"Of course! Let's go, I think mother is still attending to Hanabi so we should sneak out while we can. I'll leave a note telling her I went to the festival in advance and that I sent you to collect something for me." She replies, giving an uncharacteristically mischievous smirk.

So Lady Hyuuga has no idea that we're doing this. If we get caught I'm royally screwed.

"You really are a work of art, Lady Hinata." I smirk back at her, feeling my own excitement at pulling one over on the Hyuuga family.

"You don't need to be so formal with me Naruto, just Hinata is fine." Hinata smiles sweetly.

"I don't know if it'd be smart to get into the habit of that, I might accidentally call you Hinata in front of Lord Hyuuga and then you'd probably next find me under the earth somewhere."

"O-oh… right…"

...Damn her and her adorable sweetness.

"But I guess when there is no one else around it shouldn't be _that _big a deal. Right… Hinata?"

She smiles at this, giving me a slight nod, and then tugs on my sleeve. "We should go."

The next few minutes are terrifying for me. I feel like Lady Hyuuga might come downstairs any minute and try to murder me for running off to the festival with her daughter. I wait for Hinata to write the note, which only takes a minute but feels like an hour in my panic to leave.

When she's finished we slip out the door and head down the long flight of steps that take us to the pathway that leads to town. It's a fifteen minute walk to the market square and another ten minutes to reach the castle gates from there. People dressed in fine clothing roam the streets, making a pathway for the carriages carrying the nobles. I wonder absentmindedly if Lady Hyuuga and Hanabi will be passing us in one of those carriages and hope desperately that they don't notice that I'm with Hinata.

The crowd thickens after reaching the castle gates and the line leading up the stairs seems endless. I notice glares sent my way by a few that recognize me, and strangely enough, I notice a few other girls are admiring my appearance.

Time passes and we reach the front doors of the palace and a line of guards lead us to the ballroom where the royal family awaits.

I almost laugh after realizing that I'm here, at the palace. A mere servant in the royal palace, being treated like a guest. What's more, I have a Hyuuga on my arm, which says much more than the suit ever could. Those who don't know me probably think I'm the son of some well-off aristocratic family, one that's earned enough respect for even the Hyuuga.

When we actually reach the ballroom I realize that there is someone officially announcing the guests.

"Crap! Hinata, what do we do? If they shout Naruto over the whole room there is going to be talk, especially if I've come here with you. People will talk all night and there's no doubt that Lord Hyuuga will catch word of it."

"What are you talking about, Lord _Minato_?" she asks sweetly and I catch the hint. Right, just play it cool.

"What about our invitations?"

"We forgot them in our rush."

I nod. There shouldn't be a problem anyway. All I have to say is the word Hyuuga and we'll be let right in. Our clothes, especially Hinata's, should speak for our status. Well… her status. I'm a total faker.

Before we approach the announcer Hinata taps my chin up.

"Have confidence. Be sure to tell him who we are. Make eye-contact. Be polite. Stand tall, shoulders back. When they announce our names make sure you bow. And don't forget to smile." I blink back at her before breaking out into a wide grin.

"What, are you worried?"

We approach the announcer and I try my best to seem like I know what I'm doing.

"My apologies, we left our invitations at the Hyuuga household in our rush. I am Lord Minato and this is the beautiful Lady Hinata."

The announcer only nods, motioning for us to step forward as to introduce ourselves.

"Lord Minato and the beautiful Lady Hinata."

I bow, lightly holding Hinata's hand as she curtsy's, and we make our way down the stairs. I snicker like we've just accomplished some big crime and got away with it.

She smiles at me before something catches her eye. I follow her gaze up to a balcony where three people sit. In the middle is an older man. He looks fatigued, even from this distance, though still regal and his left and right are two younger men, one slightly taller than the other, both with dark hair and pale skin. One of them I recognize immediately as the prince that I ran into in the market, the other, I figure, must be his elder brother. There are guards with them, on either side of the entrance to the balcony and one other man, dressed similar to the announcer, who stands back from the royal family.

"Hey, I can see your future husband from here." I say, motioning towards the balcony.

Hinata visibly falters at my comment and the blush on her face that follows seems to indicate that she may have been hoping that my statement becomes reality. It throws me off, really. Hinata didn't seem that excited to go before, but then again, when talking with her family she never seems excited to do anything. I guess even she has the dream of becoming a princess someday, and possibly queen. I think out of everyone here, she deserves the chance most of all. Hinata would make a good ruler. She's kind and intelligent and she cares. I know she wouldn't marry a prince out of money or lust for power, it would have to be for love, or else it just wouldn't be Hinata.

I realize now that it was probably a mistake by being so flippant about the situation and try to back pedal.

"Which one are you hoping for?" This time I say it sincerely.

Hinata gives me a look, obviously embarrassed by the fact that she's been caught with this hope.

"P-Prince Itachi seems very kind." She murmurs quietly.

I nod my approval. Out of the two, he definitely seems better than Prince Sasuke.

After the flood of people make their way into the ballroom, arrivals are few and far between. It's then that the man standing behind the king announces that both princes will be joining the guests in search I their first dance partner. The two brothers stand from their seats and disappear for a moment only return at the top of the stairs on the opposite side if the room from where me an Hinata entered.

They approach the crowd and I lose sight of them when they reach the bottom of the steps. I'm pretty sure me and Hinata are in the middle of the room, so we aren't too terribly far away from them.

"C'mon. I want him to see you." I say, pulling Hinata along as I weave through the crowd.

"W-who?"

"Prince Itachi, of course!" Hinata darkens at my comment.

I pull her over to the direction of the prince, getting her within eyesight. Despite my efforts, the Prince chooses another girl to dance first, one with pink hair and a gown to match. He doesn't choose Hinata for the second dance either, or the third.

By the fourth, I decide to drag Hinata onto the dance floor myself to show her off. I had picked up a little on the dance by watching. I can't dance as smooth as everyone else, but Hinata holds enough grace for both of us.

It seems to get Prince Itachi's attention by the seventh dance, for he takes her by the hand and leads her around the room. They look stunning together. Hinata is blushing like mad, and about halfway through their dance I see the Prince start a conversation, which Hinata continues for the rest of the dance. After the song is over, I expect him to bow and choose another girl, but he keeps Hinata for another song. And another, and the one after that.

When it's clear that Prince Itachi plans on keeping her for a while, I decide to move to the edge of the room where I might be more out of the way. However, on my way there I notice Prince Sasuke leave through a side door that leads outside. Alone.

Curious, I follow the Prince, assuming that no one else noticed him slip away, because no one else follows.

He strolls the palace garden slowly, looking up at the sky as if something is written there in the constellations. I follow him into the maze of hedges, sneaking around each corner with stealth I didn't know I had. Prince Sasuke weaves his way through the hedges as though he's been through them hundreds of times, which seems plausible.

I realize now that this was not the brightest idea, cause I have no idea how to get out of here... Great.

So now I'm stuck in a hedge maze and I can't get out and my only way to get out is to either keep following the Prince until he leaves, ask him to show me the way out, or try to find my way out on my own and possibly just get myself even more lost.

Well... I guess I have no choice.

"Hey!" I call, moving to catch up with the Prince.

He tenses and then turns slowly, looking bored. Upon seeing me I notice his eyebrows draw together in a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" I startle at this. Crap! I forgot to think of an excuse.

"I... Uhh..." C'mon... C'mon!

"You were following me." Dammit!

"No!" He raises an eloquent eyebrow.

"Oh? Then why are you here?" I pause for another moment.

"I... wanted to see the gardens." I mutter lamely.

It's clear he knows I'm lying, what with that arrogant smirk on his face. He doesn't reply, and we sit in silence for a moment. Neither of us move for a while, simply staring at each other as crickets chirp in the background.

"I got lost." I say, trying to ensure myself that time hasn't frozen and that I'm still in control of my body.

The only reply I receive is another smirk as the Prince turns away from me and begins strolling through the maze once again. I don't move for a minute, watching him turn another corner before it hits me that he isn't going to go back to the ballroom, but further into the maze where, hopefully, there will be another exit.

I run to catch up with him and move into step with him as I reach him.

"So, why so antisocial? Isn't there like hundreds of beautiful girls waiting to dance with you?"

"I don't really like dancing. Besides, they aren't really my type."

I roll my eyes. "What? There are so many girls in there! There has to be at least one that you kind of like."

"No."

"Have you even tried to dance with anyone yet? What if-"

"Why are you here?" Well. He's pretty rude for a Prince.

"I already told you, I-"

"No. Why are you at a ball that you obviously weren't invited to?" He stops and makes eye-contact with me. His eyes are intense with an emotion that I can't read and I feel like I've been slapped in the face.

"I'm escorting Lady Hinata, of the Hyuuga family." I respond. Prince Sasuke narrows his eyes slightly, looking me up and down, as if sizing up my status with one glance. I feel like he can see right through me.

"What is your name?" He asks.

It's an innocent question. A simple, easy question. However, this question somehow manages to make my heart clench and my head spin. I can't tell him. I can't let him know that I'm the problem child of the village; the boy left unwanted after his parents death. I don't know why it's so important for this asshole to not think of me like that, but it is.

I'm afraid to lie to him, but I'm even more afraid to not lie.

"Minato." I choke out, knowing that it sounds false, even in my ears.

The Prince stares at me, as if waiting for me to tell him the truth, but I can't get my lips to form any words.

"Hn." And with that he continues walking once again.

I'm almost frustrated with how much this guy throws me off. I once again catch up with him, walking side by side as he leads us through the hedges.

"You never answered my question. Honestly, I mean." I say.

"Neither did you." I hate him.

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"Why are you such a loser?"

"Ugh! I don't care if you _are _a Prince, you're a bastard!"

"Are you always this comfortable with insulting royalty?"

"It shouldn't matter if you're royalty or not, a person's a person. If you're an ass, I should be able to tell you, whether you have money or not."

He raises an eloquent eyebrow in amusement. "Not many people are stupid enough to insult me."

"Well, maybe they- Hey!" I scowl at him.

He smirks at my realization and I fume silently, trying to set fire to his stupid duck-butt hair with the heat of my glare.

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Jackass!"

"Loser."

"Selfish prick!"

"Worthless peasant."

I growl in frustration, but otherwise keep my mouth shut.

It startles me, how comfortable I feel with him; Prince Sasuke. Most people might stutter or find themselves nervous around royalty, and I feel like if it were anyone else I might be intimidated, but for some reason, I'm not with him. It doesn't matter what I say, he just smirks that arrogant smirk and continues on as if it isn't an issue that I'm insulting him constantly.

We walk the rest of the maze in silence that I find mildly relaxing, almost forgetting where I am and who I'm with. I don't worry about tomorrow and all the cleaning I'll have to do. I just think about now.

I don't realize we've reached the exit to the maze until we've passed through it. I'm a little surprised to find myself standing at the edge of a small lake. I'm almost confused as to where we are until I look around and spot the royal palace behind us.

"You can just walk along the lake surface, you don't have to go back through the maze. There's as path that leads right to the rear of the palace."

I nod, but otherwise don't move. Strangely enough, I don't want to leave yet.

We stand there for a while, looking over the lake's surface and how it reflects the stars.

"They're annoying." I look up at him, confused.

"What?"

"Those girls, they're annoying. That's why I left."

"Well, not all of them are annoying, right?"

"I don't like women." I pause at this; confused of the meaning.

"What about your mom?"

"She doesn't count."

"Well... What do you mean by you don't like them?" He doesn't answer me. He stays quiet for a long time, staring at the lake.

"What's your name?" Now his onyx eyes lock with mine. "I answered your question, now answer mine."

I give him a pleading look, trying silently to tell him that he really doesn't want to know this, but he doesn't waver.

I sigh, resigning to my fate. "My name-"

_Ding!_

...Oh no.

_Ding!_

I turn to look at the clock tower.

_Ding!_

It's midnight.

_Ding!_

Lady Hyuuga said specifically that they'd be leaving the ball at midnight.

_Ding!_

I turn to the Prince, who looks confused at my sudden panic.

_Ding!_

"I have to go."

_Ding!_

"What?" He gives me a glare, probably thinking that I'm backing out of my end of our unspoken deal.

_Ding!_

I don't reply, I just turn around and start running.

_Ding!_

"Hey!" I hear him shout behind me.

_Ding!_

My feet carry me faster than ever before, making it to the path leading to the castle in a small amount of time.

_Ding!_

I turn and sprint down the path, heading towards the royal palace at amazing speeds.

_Ding!_

But there is no way I'll make it back in time.

The clock remains quiet as I run around the side of the castle in order to reach the ballroom, where I make a beeline for the stairs and find myself in front of the palace in no time. The stairs are a hassle, but I manage to get down them fast enough without dying and continue my sprint.

By this point, my breaths are coming in gasps and my chest burns, as well as my legs. The normal twenty-five minute walk it takes to get from the Hyuuga household to the castle gates is reduced to fifteen in my rush. I reach the front doors feeling like I could just fall over and die right there.

I enter the house, cautiously moving inside, straining to hear if anyone's home. I make my way up the stairs as quietly as possible and upon reaching Hinata's room, I knock lightly and open the door. It's blissfully dark and quiet, signaling that she must still be at the ball and that her mother has probably found her by this point and will most likely stay with her for the rest of the night.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So what exactly was it that you were picking up for Hinata, _Naruto_?"

You have _got _to be kidding me!

I freeze and feel myself turn almost in slow- motion.

It's not Lady Hyuuga. It's much worse than that. It's the Lord of the house, and his gaze is purely murderous.

**AN: This ending though XD Again, I'm really sorry this took so long to post, but thank you to those who read it anyway.**

**Please review! Not only does it inspire me, but I enjoy constructive criticism, so if you have any tips let me know!**

**Thank you again for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a lot to do over the past few weeks, like homework. Also I took part in my school's play and when we get to the point when the show is about to start we get too busy to do much else. Luckily, we only have a few weeks of school left, which means I have to study for exams and finish a few projects and then I'm home free! So yeah :P I'm happy.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed! You all make my day, I love you so much. **

Chapter 3-

'_The prince had fallen in love with Cinderella and wanted to find out who the beautiful girl was, but he did not even know her name.'_

"So, how was the ball? Did you meet anyone?"

"I believe the ball was quite a success, Father. I may have found my wife already."

"Excellent. Sasuke? Have you taken an interest in a maiden?"

I hesitate for a moment. I hate to disappoint the man time and time again, but this request just seems so utterly impossible.

"Not yet, Father."

"I see. Well, congratulations Itachi. I look forward to the wedding." Father nods approvingly to my brother before he motions for us to leave him. I've learned to ignore the pang in my chest that comes with his disapproval.

Itachi and I leave Father's bedside and casually stroll down the corridor leading to our own chambers. It's strange not having the normal number of servants running around. Most are cleaning up the after effects of the ball and preparing for tomorrow's activities; the festival.

I'm not looking forward to the second day of the festival. It will be a little more difficult to escape the crowd, considering we are going to the town and taking part in the festivities held there. No doubt there will be countless women trying their best to throw themselves at me in the most obnoxious way they can come up with. Perhaps I'll even see that blonde idiot…

Damn him. That fool didn't even give me his name. Even after he practically stalked me in the garden. I still don't know why I allowed him to follow me. I suppose I was curious as to why some random boy was chasing me instead of the usual desperate bachelorette. He was rather weird. And stupid. And strangely attractive.

"So, who was it that you met at the ball, little brother?" Itachi smirks knowingly in my direction.

"I already told you, I didn't meet anyone." I scowl.

"No, you said you didn't meet a maiden. I want to know who you snuck off with for most of the night."

Perceptive bastard.

"Oh, you mean the idiot who followed me? No one. Just some random peasant trying to meet the Prince."

"I see he's caught your attention. You seem to be spacing out." He chuckles lightly.

"He's done nothing of the sort. I'm just thinking of what tomorrow will bring."

"Making escape plans already? Father won't be pleased if you don't at least present an interest."

"I have no interest." I glare at the opposing wall.

"I know, little brother." Itachi says, ruffling my hair before turning down a separate corridor in the direction of his room. "Perhaps we can convince father of this too."

I scowl at his back, running my finger through my hair to straighten it out.

Itachi was perhaps the first to take notice of my… condition, long before I even caught a hint. As a boy I never took interest in girls, even as I got older. I still remember the first time I was introduced to a noble's daughter. A girl from the Haruno family with bright pink hair. I remember telling her that she was boring and that she cried afterwards. I realized, once I hit my later teens, that I was never going to want a woman the way I was supposed to. Itachi had realized long before that, when he started asking me questions that confused me and yet made sense all at once.

"_You don't need a woman to be happy."_

"_I'm sure you'll take an interest is someone."_

"_You know, I just thought of this out of the blue, but don't you think it would be rather unique if a boy found happiness with another boy?"_

When Itachi threw that comment out there it finally hit me what he had been hinting at. It got pretty obvious by that point. It took me a while to process, a good couple days, but it made sense. I had tried, but I just couldn't take an interest in women, but with men… I could at least tolerate them.

I think what surprises me the most was the fact that Itachi is not disgusted with me. I know that something is wrong with me, but Itachi treats me like I'm normal. He continues to talk me like I'm his brother. And for that, I'll be eternally grateful. I know if Father ever learned of this he would call for all of the doctors in the land, and perhaps even banish me in fear that Itachi might catch this 'disease'. I've come to accept it, but I know no one else will be able to.

And now there is a stupid blonde boy who keeps popping into my head, reminding me of the strange feeling in my chest when he walked beside me in the garden. My mind keeps replaying the visuals in my head: him puffing out his cheeks in frustration, the way his face flushed in embarrassment, that stupid grin, those bright eyes, unruly blonde strands…

I push his image away, focusing on getting to my room without having anymore thoughts of stupid peasants that refuse to show respect where it should be given.

I succeed in reaching my door with a clear mind, removing my jacket and throwing it on a nearby chair. I'm too exhausted to change, and I don't want one of those servants touching me, so I turn out all the lights and crawl into bed.

It takes all of two minutes to fall asleep, only after my mind imagines a scenario where that moron and I meet again.

...

Lord Hyuuga was somehow gracious enough to let me live. Though, that might have been because Hinata walked in the door and told him what happened. Well, the version he would want to hear anyway.

As for my punishment, I wont be fed for a day. Though, at least he pushed it to day three of the festival rather than day two. It seem Lord Hyuuga doesn't want me to faint while carrying Hinata's belongings at the festival. At least this time I was given permission to join them rather than having to sneak away with Lady Hinata.

Lord Hyuuga decided to stay home and do whatever business he needs to catch up on, so now I'm walking around the festival with the three women of the house. There are stalls full of items to buy and games can be found every now and then. Lady Hyuuga has decided to ignore all activities until we find at least one of the princes. She desperately wants to find Itachi.

Lady Hyuuga was incredibly ecstatic last night when telling the Lord that Hinata had been dancing with the next heir. For the first time in what seemed like ever, the Lord smiled approvingly at his older daughter.

"Mother, I want to buy this." Hanabi calls to Lady Hyuuga.

"Oh that is quite a beautiful necklace. Hinata, come and pick one out as well. I want you to look stunning for Prince Itachi."

I've also noticed that Hanabi has been giving quite a few dirty looks at Hinata's back. It seems she's a little jealous now that Lady Hyuuga is spending most of her time fawning over the older daughter.

"H-How about this one?" Hinata offers, handing her mother a necklace.

"Oh, it matches your eyes perfectly!" She places the necklace around Hinata's neck.

"Mother, do you like this one?" Hanabi asks.

Lady Hyuuga turns to her other daughter and gives a small smile, "it's beautiful dear." Now she turns to the merchant. "We'll take these two."

After the negotiations on the price have been settled we walk further towards the market square. A loud squeal is heard somewhere in front of us, catching quite a few peoples attention.

"It's Prince Itachi!"

I thought for a moment there that Lady Hyuuga might die from excitement.

"Naruto! Take Hanabi and try to find Prince Sasuke. I'm taking Hinata to see her future husband." Lady Hyuuga announces, already pulling Hinata in the direction of the commotion. I only nod. Hanabi looks ready to kill and the fact that she's now glaring at me is not settling at all.

"Come on, idiot." She mutters, turning in a different direction than Prince Itachi and striding through the crowd. I follow her without much choice, easily keeping up with her quick pace.

"We will find that Prince, and he _will _fall in love with me. Then mother will have to choice but to realize that I'm not only on par with my sister, but that I'm _better _than her. I'm obviously prettier than her. I can actually hold a normal conversation without stuttering through the whole damn thing. I'm smarter, obviously. Don't you agree, Naruto?"

"... Yes, Lady Hanabi." No. Hell no. Just Hanabi's personality by itself makes her ugly. Hinata's actually very intelligent, and she's kind, compassionate, and determined when she puts her mind to something. If anything, Hanabi is simply shallow in character. She's always appeared better than her sister due to her bluntness, but in reality, she's spoiled.

Suddenly she gasps, grabbing my sleeve. "I found him! Over in that alley way." She walks forward, pulling me a couple of paces before letting go to assume a more dignified position. She approaches the alley and I notice that there is indeed a flash of the Prince around the corner.

"Go distract him so I can catch up." Hanabi says, pushing me further into the alley.

I don't even turn to nod at her, I just run ahead. Sasuke isn't much further ahead when I turn the corner.

"Hey!" He stops.

Slowly, the Prince turns towards me, as usual an elegant eyebrow raised and a smirk decorating his lips.

"Following me again, are we?" I flush. Pretentious ass.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's not really a choice of mine this time." I mutter, hearing footfalls close.

"Excellent work, servant." Hanabi says, pushing me to the side softly, a small smile on her face. "Greetings," Hanabi curtseys. "I am Hanabi of the Hyuuga family. I simply wanted to make your acquaintance."

"Hn. I see. And this servant boy. Who is he?" Prince Sasuke won't even look away from me.

"Oh, him? He's not important."

"What's his name?" Hanabi seems bothered by his insistence.

"Na-"

"Naruto. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I serve the Hyuuga family." I interrupt Hanabi and bow towards the Prince. The look from Hanabi is murderous. She hates being interrupted more than anything, but I couldn't let her tell him. For some reason, I felt like it had to be me who gave him the bad news. The one who tells him that the person he's been… (talking to? What have we been doing that's so shameful? It sounds like nothing, but it feels important.) addressing is really the kingdom's most hated resident.

I'm afraid to look at Prince Sasuke. I'm afraid of the look I'll get. I'm afraid of his disappointment and scorn. I just don't know why it matters.

"I would've never guessed." He says, almost normally.

I look up and Sasuke's eyes still hold that amused glint. They're still focused on me. He's still smirking. He doesn't hate me.

I can't exactly describe the feeling that swelled in my chest. I wanted to get closer to him, but at the same time I wanted to run away. No one, save Hinata, looks at me like I'm a normal person. The Prince just added himself to the very short list of people who does. I feel like the world has stopped spinning, and yet at the same time it's moving too fast for me to gain my balance.

"Well, anyway. Like I said before, I just wanted to introduce myself. Perhaps you'd like to walk around the festival with me?"

The sound of Hanabi's voice brings the earth back to it's normal state, but my heart doesn't seem to get the same message.

Sasuke looks at me again, his eyes are slightly narrowed and he returns his gaze to Hanabi. "Maybe for a small while."

Hanabi looks ecstatic, trying her best to keep her composure as she walks forward and takes the offered arm. The Prince looks like he's holding back a grimace, allowing Hanabi to latch herself onto him like a leech.

I follow closely behind them, listening to Hanabi ramble on about pointless things, like her favorite colors and food. Sasuke doesn't seem interested in the least, he just keeps walking, watching the cloud covered sky.

"So, Naruto, how did you end up working for the Hyuuga?" Sasuke just doesn't care, does he?

Hanabi looks like she's ready to kill one of us, probably me.

"I needed somewhere to live... They were the only family kind enough to give me the privilege of staying with them while I work."

"So you live with the Hyuuga?"

"Yes, your highness."

That gets a look from Sasuke, because really, I've never treated him above me until now.

"Naruto, why don't you go find Hinata and Mother?"

"I was told to stay with you, Lady Hanabi."

"Well maybe I want you to go."

"I was given direct ord-" I don't expect her to slap me. She never has. I've been slapped once by Lord Hyuuga, but otherwise I've remained untouched in the Hyuuga household. It doesn't hurt, it just surprises me. What shocks me the most, however, is Prince Sasuke's reaction. He drops Hanabi's arm, abruptly, reaching forward and pulling me behind him as if he's going to protect me from her.

"You should treat your servants with more respect. They could easily leave you and find work at the palace." I've never seen Sasuke look this authoritative.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry." Hanabi bows deeply to Sasuke, clearly trying to cover up her mistake.

"I'm not the one who should be apologized to." He replies.

I'm standing there, not quite sure how to react. No one has ever stood up for me. No one has ever cared.

Hanabi is reluctant, that's clear, but her desire to woo the Prince is greater than her pride. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

I don't quite know what to say in response for a small while. "I thank you for your apology." I decide, followed by a deep bow.

We all stand there afterwards, no one is quite sure what to say. At least I don't, anyway. Hanabi doesn't seemed pleased in the least. Sasuke looks a little frustrated himself.

Suddenly the Prince turns to me, "Come work at the Palace."

I blink at him a couple times. "What?"

"Leave these people."

"I..." Could I really be able to stay there? Work efficiently? I would probably be treated well, better than when working at the Hyuuga household...

But I can't just leave Hinata to fend for herself.

"I thank you for the offer, but right now I must stay with the Hyuuga until my gratitude has been repaid."

He stares at me for a while. It feels like I'm a foreign book he's trying to decipher.

"I see. Well, I'll be leaving now. I have someone to find." And with that, the Prince turns and makes his exit.

Hanabi turns to me, fuming. "Why are you all so buddy-buddy with Prince Sasuke? Why does he like _you _so much, huh?!" I've never seen her this mad.

"I..." What do I say? Is there anything that could excuse this?

Hanabi gasps "You... You met him at the ball, didn't you? You- Naruto! Ohhhh, Father is going to hear about this!"

"I... Lady Hanabi, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."

"Oh please, apologies won't work on me." Turning, she exists the alley way the same as the Prince and turns in the direction of the Hyuuga household.

I have no option but to follow reluctantly as she swiftly makes her way back home. She completely ignores the festival, apparently making my life harder is more important.

"Father!" Hanabi calls as she enters the house. "Father, Naruto has ruined everything!"

That's a little far, don't you think?

"Father!"

"Hanabi? What is it? What happened?" The Lord rushes in, seeming worried.

"It's Naruto, Father. I met the Prince at the festival and he wouldn't even look at me, he would only look at this _servant_. They met at the ball last night. Naruto spoke ill of us. He told the Prince that our family is a group of traitors who want to marry into royalty only to overthrow the current Uchiha reign!" Hanabi rambles, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She has got to be kidding me.

"My Lord, I can assure you, I did no such thing." I bow, trying desperately to erase Hanabi's lies.

Lord Hyuuga is quiet for a long time, staring between me and Hanabi. There's nothing I can say that will make this look better, and I doubt Lady Hyuuga would bring Hinata home so early. I'm on my own here.

"Naruto?"

"Y-yes sir?"

"Escort my daughter back to the festival."

Okay, I don't think stunned really matches the look on my face. Neither does shocked or bewildered. More like… disbelieving.

"I'll deal with you later."

And rightfully so. It seems I can never really catch a break here. My frustration with this situation is expertly hidden, but it's still there.

"Yes, of course, Lord Hyuuga." I reply, ignoring Hanabi's smirk completely.

We head back out to the festival, Hanabi gave up on looking for the Princes, and has decided she'll actually look at what the stalls are selling.

The rest of the day is spent bartering until Hanabi's feet finally hurt too much to ignore.

The trek home is slow, eventually Hanabi orders me to carry her once we've reached solitude on the path. She's not heavy, and luckily my days of work have kept me relatively strong. Her dress only allows me to comfortably carry her in my arms, so that's what I do, though I'm half tempted to drop her. When I started thinking rebellious thoughts, I don't know. I normally keep it together better.

Upon reaching the house, I let her down and we go up the stairs to the front door and head inside. There is talk in the dining room, which automatically draws in both my and Hanabi's interest.

The sight we find is not a sight I expected. Hinata is home as well as her mother. But with them is not only Prince Itachi, but also Prince Sasuke.

"Hanabi, I'm glad your home." Lord Hyuuga says, "Prince Itachi has invited us to the castle tomorrow to meet the King. It would seem he has taken an interest in your sister."

"I see." Is all she says.

"Sasuke, it looks like there is a maiden that may be suitable for you as well." Prince Itachi says, motioning towards Hanabi.

"I've already invited the girl from the Haruno family." Sasuke replies monotonously.

His brother's face falls a little, but he smiles again when he turns back to Hinata, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll be there." She smiles back.

"You may bring your servant, if you wish." Sasuke throws in, knocking the peaceful balance out of the air. My breath is already gone.

Itachi looks from his brother to me. The smile that spreads across his face is small, but looks both smug and content. "That's a wonderful idea. He can work at the palace once the Hyuuga have moved into the castle. This way he will be able to meet a few other members of our staff."

"That does seem reasonable." Lord Hyuuga replies, clearly not willing to oppose royalty.

I can breathe again.

"Well, we should be going. We don't want to be too tired to properly entertain our guests tomorrow." Itachi says, motioning for his brother to head towards the door.

As they pass, I keep my head down. I don't think I can handle looking at Sasuke right now.

Lord Hyuuga walks them out, thanking them for their visit, then closes the door and returns to the dining room.

"Naruto, be sure to behave yourself tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I say, still wondering why Sasuke would invite me to a place where everyone knows I'm not welcome.

...

The ride back to the palace is blissfully quiet.

"So, that servant boy,"

That is until my brother decides to begin the inevitable conversation.

"I thought it would be idiotic to have him stay at that house all day with no work to do."

"There's plenty of work he could have done."

"Not for long."

"He's the one you met last night."

"And if he is?"

"Do you like him?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Itachi."

"Is that a yes?"

"Shut up."

And shut up he did. But that didn't stop the smirk he gave me the rest of the way home.

**AN: Holy cow, that took forever . I can't wait until summer! Then I can write all the time :P anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I really loved having Sasuke's POV, even if I didn't quite get his character right. I'm hoping next chapter will be out relatively soon, but no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hahaha wow. Okay, I understand if you're mad, cause yeah, I said I would update a lot more once summer hit. See the thing is, I expected to become an antisocial recluse who did nothing but stay in my house and feast on ramen. That didn't really happen. Well the first part didn't. All of my friends actually want to do stuff with me, which is nice, but also not cause fanfiction. In other words, I'm really, really sorry! **

**Anyway, after about two months of waiting, I hope you enjoy chapter four of Naruella! While I was writing this I was listening to the song Sugar You by Oh Honey and it just added to the fluffyness of this chapter. I thought it was really cute~ Just thought I'd suggest it. **

Chapter 4-

' _and without a word of goodbye she slipped from the Prince's arms and ran down the steps. As she ran she lost one of her slippers, but not for a moment did she dream of stopping to pick it up!' _

"Miss Haruno should be here soon, shouldn't she?" Itachi asks.

"It seems she wasn't able to make it." I reply carelessly.

"Oh? And why might that be?"

"She's not feeling well."

"I see, so you didn't invite her after all?"

"No."

He sighs, "What will Father say?"

"He won't know."

Which is true. He's been getting increasingly ill and will more than likely be locked away in his room for most, if not all, of the evening.

"So what do you plan on doing this evening?"

"Who knows?"

"You could try to socialize among the Hyuuga. Lady Hanabi will most likely need someone to keep her company."

"No no, I don't think that will be happening again anytime soon."

"Again?"

"Yesterday at the festival I let her cling to my arm for a few minutes. I think I'd rather poison myself than do that again."

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad."

"She's fake. She slaps a smile on her face when she see's me and slaps servants in the face when she feels like it. She's disgusting."

"Prince Itachi," A servant enters bowing towards my brother, "Prince Sasuke," then he bows towards me, "the Hyuuga family have just arrived at the palace."

"Excellent," Itachi says, "send them in."

The servant bows and exits the room silently.

"Well, I suppose that's my cue to leave." I mutter.

"Where will you be?"

"I thought I'd take a stroll around the maze. Why?"

"I need to know where to send that servant boy, don't I?" Itachi smirks at me.

I scowl in reply before casually making my way towards the royal gardens. Who said I wanted to see that idiot anyway?

…

Itachi greets us in what seems to be the seventh living room of the palace. Every Hyuuga family member, save Hanabi, has been more than excited to come here. So excited, in fact, that Lord Hyuuga almost forgot to enforce my punishment. This is, until Hanabi brought it up. So in other words, I haven't eaten since yesterday's lunch and it's killing me.

"Excellent, you even brought your servant boy. If you would, follow that young lady over there?" Itachi says, motioning towards a maid in the corner.

"Of course, your highness." I bow before moving away from the Hyuuga family and towards the maid who is now moving into the hallway.

"Hey," I say once I've caught up, "so what are we doing today?"

"I'm simply escorting you to the royal gardens, nothing more."

"Oh okay. So am I going to learn how to garden or..?"

"I was not informed, I was only told to take you there."

"Oh..."

The rest of our walk is in silence while the maid leads the way through the maze that everyone refers to as the palace. Once we reach the outdoors, the maid turns around and leaves without a word.

"I didn't think you would show up."

Oh you have got to be kidding me.

"What, did you forget how to talk? Well, it certainly makes you more pleasant."

There in front of me stands Prince Sasuke, haughty as ever. His stupid smirk just makes the raised eyebrow even more annoying.

"Why the hell are you here?!"

"I live here, idiot."

"No, I mean, why are you talking to me? Aren't you supposed to be meeting your fiancé or whatever?!"

Of course my stomach sees this as the perfect opportunity to make itself known.

"You haven't even eaten yet?" He snickers.

"Hey, that's your fault!"

"My fault?"

"If you wouldn't have made a big deal with Hanabi, then everything would be fine!"

"She needed to learn her place. She can't treat people like they're trash. Even if it's you. Come on."

"Where are we... Hey! What do you mean 'even if it's you'?"

"Just shut up." The smirk fades and eventually is replaced with a look of sheer boredom. I shouldn't bother me... But it does.

"Hey, look at me! I'm Prince Sasuke and all I do is mope around all the time and act like an antisocial prick!" I say in a deep voice, marching forward ridiculously.

Sasuke scowls over at me, not at all amused by my imitation. At least, not on the outside anyway.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm being you. It's fun." I get a scoff as a reply and a small shove.

"Oh I wouldn't start that if I were you." I say, pushing the Prince lightly.

"Moron." He shoves me harder this time and I stumble but keep up.

"Jerk." I shove back.

"Peasant." Push.

"Jackass." Shove.

"Loser." Shove.

"Bastard." Push.

This time I shove a bit too hard. Sasuke stumbles backwards, threatening his balance. His hands shoots out for something to grab onto and the only thing in the vicinity is me.

We tumble onto the floor, me on top of the Prince, limbs tangling together in an attempt to soften the fall. I take a moment to notice that my mouth is pressed to his neck in a way that makes my face ignite and I try to scramble off of him, but to no avail. I can't get enough leverage to push myself up.

Sasuke keeps completely still. I don't know if he just doesn't care or if he's still in shock.

Eventually I manage to get high enough to see his face. I've never seen him look at me like that before. The worst part is, I don't know what it means. It doesn't matter though, because my hand is slipping on these stupid floors. Which means-

Both of our eyes widen as I fall again, only this time out mouths connect. It makes my heart stop and race at the same time. I can't understand what this is. It's like I'm on a mountain with no air, but I know fully well that I can breathe.

This time Sasuke pushes me off of him, much to my relief, and strangely, my disappointment. It takes him only a second to stand before he's walking again, leaving me sit for a moment and try to take in what just happened.

I can't describe how embarrassed I am. Yet, I'm less disgusted than I might have imagined. Besides, it was only an accident, right? So it shouldn't be that big of an issue.

I stand too, not quite sure if I should keep following Prince Sasuke or not. I decide I might as well, because it was an accident after all and honestly, I'm still hoping for some food.

...

My heart is racing so fast I think it might explode. That imbecile! I can't believe he... That we... And I just laid there...

I want to hate him for doing this to me. For making me turn into a flustered girl with only the simplest form of intimacy. I can't look at him, no matter what I do, I can't. But I told him to follow me, so he will most likely do so.

I have to calm down, get a grip. It was only a kiss after all. I've had to fake a couple for Father, and that was merely an accident. A slip up. It meant nothing. For both of us.

Sure enough, I hear the sound of distant footstep trailing behind me.

"Keep up, idiot, or you might get lost." Did I say this only to keep him close?

Eventually Naruto catches up. He doesn't look flustered, or even disgusted. Has he forgotten already? Why does this bother me so much? I... Damn you Itachi, why do you have to make assumptions that end up being correct! Yes, I have come to like this idiot. But why? Why a servant boy, of all people?

...

Prince Sasuke has been pretty tense since the... 'Accident'. He didn't look at me at all during our late lunch and was quiet as he led me back through the castle gardens, including the mazes. I don't know if he's still embarrassed or if he's just normally this quiet. A couple times I almost tried to leave but he'd tell me not to wander off, so this whole time we've been walking around silence, and it's almost dinner. I haven't really thought of anything to say, even after all this time. Maybe just a random conversation would work?

"So… where's the girl you invited over?"

"She isn't coming."

"Oh… why?"

"I didn't invite her."

"What? But you said-"

"I lied."

"Is it because you don't like women?"

"Yes."

"But, some of them really aren't that bad. Lady Hinata is nice."

"That's not it."

"Huh? But I thought-"

"That was true. But that's not the only reason."

"So you didn't answer my question fully! I answered your question. You know my name, so I get to know why you don't like women."

"I'm sick."

I stop. "You're what?"

"It's not like Father. It's… different."

"So… what's wrong with you?"

"I can't like women. I've tried, but I can't seem to like them."

"Well maybe you just haven't met the right one?"

"That's not it."

"Well how do you know?"

"Because I like men."

I freeze. Okay, maybe talking was a bad idea. Let's go back in time and pretend this didn't happen. I can't believe this is actually happening. That's why he's been so quiet! He… Does he like me?! Oh my… We… I… Shit! He's looking at me… He's…

"I don't like you. Don't be an idiot."

...such an asshole!

"I didn't ask you!"

"You were going to."

Okay, yeah, I was going to ask. But I was worried! Come on! I just… Well… Wait. Is it… wrong? I mean, everyone thought that I was a problem child. Someone to be avoided. Someone who isn't trustworthy… But everyone also thinks that a guy liking another guy is wrong. So… maybe it's possible that they could be wrong again. I mean, if you love someone… should it matter who it is?

It's still a weird thing to think about, the Prince of all people liking guys. It will certainly take some getting used to. But… as of right now, it's still really weird.

"So… who do you like then?"

"That's none of your business." And with that, he turns around and begins walking the hallways again. "Come on, it's almost time for dinner. We will be eating apart from the Hyuuga for your sake."

"...Thanks." I mumble, before following him at a distance I know I didn't put there before. I don't want to, but I'm suddenly uncomfortable being close to the Prince. I know he said he didn't like me, and I don't like him, so it shouldn't matter, but it's still weird. Thinking that he could potentially like me is new.

"So… why are you so nice to me?" I'm still curious. What are we?

Prince Sasuke doesn't answer immediately. Maybe he doesn't know either.

"It started out I was curious about you. You're different. You don't treat me like I'm different, even though I am. You treat me like you would anyone else. Then I began to understand your situation. I realized you needed help. I not saying you can't do anything for yourself, but if your current position, I imagine it could be difficult. I don't like the way those people treat you. When that girl slapped you… Does everyone treat you like that?"

"Not everyone. Hinata is nice. And so are you. Well, you are when you aren't being an asshole. So, I guess that means it's just Hinata who's nice to me." I earn a glare for that, and it makes everything feel… next to normal. Enough for me to take stride next to Sasuke.

"Awww, poor Prince Sasuke. He doesn't like it when I call him mean." I coo at him, laughing.

"Shut up, idiot. I don't care what you say about me." He retorts.

"Do you like me?"

"We already went over-"

"No, no! Not like that! I mean, like friends."

I get a raised eyebrow at that. "Are you seriously asking a prince if he is friends with a servant boy?"

"Yup!"

He sighs. "Well, I obviously like you enough to keep you around."

"So is that a yes? That means yes, right?"

"Think what you like."

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that. We're friends."

"Is that what you want us to be?"

"I guess." I don't really know what I want us to be. But I know I like Sasuke. I like being around him, and even though he's a jerk, I really like talking to him. So I guess, yeah, that means I want to be his friend.

"Too bad."

"What?! Why?"

"I can't be friends with someone as stupid as you. It reflects on me."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"Can you read?"

…Damn him.

"You can't read?"

"No, I can't. Stop asking."

"Did no one teach you?"

"There was no one who wanted to talk to me for most of my life, let alone teach me."

He looks at me for a long time after that. It's making me pretty uncomfortable, but it's not my fault that I can't read! There was no way for me to learn.

"Come on." He grabs my wrist, pulling me along with him.

"H-Hey! I know how to walk, ya know!"

"Shut up."

He ends up taking me to the library. I've never seen so many books in my life. I've been in a bookstore before, but I never knew that a place could have such a large selection of books.

"We'll start with the ones that were read to me as a child." Sasuke says as he pulls me over to a table and forces me to sit in one of the empty chairs. He then begins pulling different books scattered throughout the library before setting them in front of me.

"Sasuke, I… I thought we were going to eat dinner?"

He looks at me a little surprised. I don't know why, it's just dinner.

"Did you just call me Sasuke?"

Crap! "Sorry! Sorry, I meant to say Prince Sasuke."

"No. Don't say Prince… You shouldn't have to if we're friends."

"Ha! So we are friends!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to teach you how to read."

"But you never answered me about dinner."

"They'll bring it to us. Now hurry up and focus."

Sasuke reads a couple of the books to me, and I'm starting to see where the squiggles can make sense. It starts out with the smaller words, I start to recognize them. Once we reach book three Sasuke starts assigning me words to read, like 'it' and 'that'.

"How do you know how to say the word? Do you just have to memorize all of them?"

"Each letter makes a different sound. No one even taught you that much?"

"I already told you, no."

He sighs. "Alright, we'll go over the alphabet then."

The door the library opens. "Prince Sasuke? We've brought dinner for you and your guest."

"Set it on the end of the table."

"Yes, your highness."

"We aren't eating now?"

"We are going to finish this book first." He replies, pointing back to the book we're on.

I honestly don't think I'll be able to remember all of this… but I really like that he's trying to teach me.

…

We spend a lot more time in the library that I originally thought we would. It's almost dark and the fireworks are probably about to start.

"Hey, stupid, we're going to miss the fireworks if you don't hurry up." I call, making my way for the stairs leading to one of the taller towers of the castle.

"Fireworks?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what they are."

"I know what fireworks are! I just didn't know there were going to be any."

"They are to celebrate the end of the three day festival."

"Oh. Cool!"

The blonde eagerly follows me up the seemingly endless flight of stairs until we reach the top. This tower has a perfect view of the lake behind the castle as well as the gardens. And it seems like we're right on time.

The first firework goes off, leading to several others.

"This is so awesome! I've never seen fireworks this close before."

I can't help but smile a little. He's not used to luxuries like this, and it seems to make the fireworks that much better.

After a while I realize I'm not even really watching the fireworks anymore, but how Naruto is taking in the experience.

"Naruto."

He looks at me, he looks like he's glowing in the light of the fireworks.

"Thank you."

It throws me off a little, but the desire inside of my chest just grows with the comment.

"I lied."

He looks confused. "Huh?" I like every expression his face can make.

I like him.

I know this is stupid and impulsive, but if even for a second, I want to be close to him. And so without any hesitation, I lean forward, bringing my lips to his and let my heart swell. I've never felt like this before. Like a fire's been ignited inside of my chest. Is this what it's supposed to feel like? Is this what everyone feels when they like someone like this?

It takes about five full seconds before Naruto realizes what's going on, and he jerks away from me like he's been burned. A hand reaches up to cover his mouth and wide blue eyes can't leave mine.

"I thought you said…"

"I told you, I lied."

"I…" That word hangs in the air for a long time as the fireworks blaze in their finale. Even when the fireworks end and tower is now dark, Naruto is still quiet.

"Naruto?"

"I… I can't. Not… Not with a guy." And with that he turns around, and bolts down the stairs.

…

I run blindly, trying desperately not to trip on the stairs. It takes me back to two nights ago at the night of the ball. Last time I was running to get somewhere. This time I'm running to get away from someone.

On the way down I feel one of my shoes start to come loose. This can't be happening right now! It continues to slip until it's completely fallen off. I can't stop to get it. I don't know if he's following me, but it doesn't matter. I can't be around Sasuke right now. I make it to the bottom of the stairs and bolt in the direction that I hope leads to the front doors. After a few turns and some confused looks by some maids, I make it back.

For once, my luck is good, because the Hyuuga family are also just entering the room, which means they are probably ready to leave.

"Oh, Naruto, perfect timing." Hinata says as I approach them.

"What happened to your shoe?" Lord Hyuuga asks.

"Ah… I… I lost it…"

"... Ok, would you like to tell me how?"

"I… went for a swim! In the lake. And I took off my shoes to swim, but when I came back one of them was gone. I think an animal took it."

"...I see."

Prince Itachi turns to me, looking amused. "Naruto, have you perhaps seen my brother at all?"

"No!"

Everyone's looking at me like I just swallowed a horse.

"I mean, I saw him a little after I got here, but it was just in passing. I haven't seen him for the rest of the day…"

"Hm. Thank you."

I bow in response.

"Thank you for having us, Prince Itachi." Lady Hyuuga says, pulling the attention back onto the Hyuuga family.

"Of course. You'll have to visit again some time soon when Father is feeling well. I'd like him to meet Hinata before the wedding."

"We would love that." Lady Hyuuga replies.

"I'll see you soon." Itachi says to Hinata.

She nods in his direction and with that the Hyuuga lead the way out of the palace.

I don't think I've ever felt so relieved to be going to the Hyuuga home.

…

I follow down the stairs a minute later, going slowly as to not trip in the darkness. Near the bottom I step on something. Bending down, I pick up what feels like a shoe. Once I reach the hallway I confirm my suspicions and realize that that blonde idiot is more stupid than I originally thought.

I quickly make my way towards the foyer where I hope to find the servant boy only to be stopped by my brother just outside the room.

"They just left."

"Naruto forgot his shoe." I say, trying to move around him only to be stopped by a hand circling my wrist.

"He already made up a story to cover it. You'd only get him in trouble if you tried to give it to him now."

I stay still for a while before turning around to leave.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you like him."

"...Yeah."

Itachi turns me towards him, giving me a small smile.

"Just give him some time. He probably needs a little in order to take it in."

I hope that's all he needs…

I wish… I wish I could have him. I wish he could feel the same. I wish I didn't kiss him. I wish it wasn't him that my heart beats for. And… a small part of me wishes we had never met. Just so I didn't have to worry about what will happen if I've lost him.

**AN: Yay! It's done! Again, I'm really sorry this took so long! I'll try to get chapter 5 done and out of the way as soon as possible! I won't take two months, I swear. I will force myself to finish this in a timely manner! I'm hoping to finish Naruella before school starts back up so I can start a new series. I'm thinking of doing something similar with other Naruto pairings and mixing them with Disney themed plots. Of course I won't do that until I've finished Naruella.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please comment, follow, and/or favorite. I love everyone who has already done any or all of these things. Seriously, I absolutely adore you.**


	5. Update!

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!**

I'm sorry to inform you that this is not a continuation of the series, Naruella. This is, however, a notification informing you that I have returned to the idea of it. The difficult part about writing on fanfiction and posting as you go, is that stories have a tendency to change as you write them. My original outline was a little off from the way the story progressed and I'm afraid to admit that once I got to the location that the story led me to, I could no longer see sight of the road. In other words, I didn't know where to go next.

So, I'm telling you now that I'm rewriting Naruella. The downside for you readers, is I will not be posting it until I am a bit closer to the end of the tale. This way we can avoid the road block and keep you waiting for months for a chapter that isn't coming.

I hope you are all still following the development of this fic. If all goes well, you will hear from me again, soon.


End file.
